


В окне напротив

by Keishiko



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: У Стаса есть бинокль, а в доме напротив живёт симпатичный парень — ну кто бы на его месте удержался?





	В окне напротив

Началось всё случайно. Бинокль с бескозыркой Стасу подарили на двадцать третье февраля девчонки из фирмы, где он тогда работал. В марте от него ушла девушка, он уволился, ушёл на вольные хлеба копирайтера-фрилансера, получая, впрочем, львиную долю заказов от той же фирмы, с руководством которой продолжал поддерживать приятельские отношения, а подарок так и остался лежать на кухонном столе, возле чайника. Ел Стас за компьютером, готовил редко, так что бардак на столе ему не мешал. К тому же бескозырку облюбовал себе кот, гнездясь в ней по вечерам — только ленточки торчали из-под толстой рыжей жопы. Стас иногда протирал бинокль от пыли, на девятое мая отлично засмотрел салют, пару раз наблюдал за авариями на шоссе. Ну и на соседний дом иногда наводил. Просто из любопытства, переводя с окна на окно. Интересно было на минутку приобщаться к чужой жизни.  
В тот раз он вышел на тёмную кухню, чтобы дать отдых уставшим от компьютера глазам. Вечер был ещё не поздним, но летние сумерки уже опустились, погрузив кухню в сумрак. Стас подошёл к окну, погладил сидящего на своём любимом подоконнике кота — тот замурчал и потёрся мордой о ладонь — и несколько минут старательно переводил взгляд с оконной рамы на Останкинскую башню, как советовал офтальмолог. Затем делать упражнения стало скучно, и он просто пялился на соседний дом, где светились окна за разноцветными занавесками. И как-то так вышло, что рука сама потянулась к биноклю.  
Он и не надеялся увидеть что-то особенное — чем могут заниматься люди по вечерам у себя дома? Женщина мыла посуду, кто-то смотрел телевизор, ребенок сгорбился за столом — учит уроки? — снова телевизор, мужик играет в танчики на здоровенном мониторе, опять телевизор, вот же залипают люди в зомбоящики… А потом в прицел бинокля попало окно напротив и чуть ниже, на пятом этаже, да так там и осталось.  
Стас сам не знал, почему залип на этого парня. Тот не делал ничего особенного: жарил яичницу, слегка пританцовывая перед плитой — наверное, в квартире играла музыка. Среднего роста, стройный, светлые волосы стянуты в хвостик, кончик которого болтался, почти доставая до лопаток. Белая футболка и голубые джинсы. Самый обычный парень, симпатичный, правда. Стас наблюдал, как он разбивает яйца, солит содержимое сковородки, чуточку отрешённо улыбаясь и шевеля губами. «Интересно, что у него там играет?» — подумал Стас, мысленно перебирая в голове треки. Почему-то ему показалось, что ритм лёг бы на «Take A Chance On Me», и он мысленно напевал старый хит, радуясь, когда движения парня в окне идеально совпадали с воображаемой музыкой…  
Только когда тот стряхнул яичницу на тарелку и уселся за стол, Стас опомнился и опустил бинокль. Ему даже стало немного стыдно за то, что так беззастенчиво подглядывал за чужой жизнью, словно извращенец какой-то. Но он тут же успокоил себя тем, что объект наблюдения его не заметил и никому от этого плохо не стало.  
А следующим вечером он уже ждал, когда в окне напротив загорится свет.

 

Так и пошло. Как только парень из соседнего дома возвращался в свою квартиру, перерывы в работе у Стаса сразу становились чаще и длиннее. Он наливал себе кофе, брал бинокль и в обнимку с котом устраивался у подоконника. Сосед — можно ведь было считать, что они соседи, раз Стас видел его чаще, чем тех, с кем жил на одной лестничной клетке? — приходил с работы около девяти часов вечера. Готовил ужин, ел, не отрываясь от ноутбука, что-то печатал. Иногда смотрел телевизор, прибирался — в общем, жил своей жизнью, совершенно обычной. Один раз весь вечер делал из бумаги огромную непонятную конструкцию, Стас голову сломал, гадая, что это и зачем оно нужно. Так и не выяснил, а утром конструкция исчезла.  
Да, он обнаглел настолько, что начал следить за соседом даже утром — если успевал проснуться. Разнообразия было ещё меньше: тот быстро готовил бутерброды, засовывал их в рюкзак с ноутбуком и убегал на работу, но в том, как он бродил, сонный, по кухне, на ходу завязывая волосы в хвост, было что-то невероятно привлекательное. Утренними сеансами Стас старался не злоупотреблять — его самого было хорошо видно, и приходилось прятаться за шторой, чтобы кто-нибудь такой же любопытный из соседнего дома не спалил его и не ославил на весь двор извращенцем.

 

Пару раз он думал о том, чтобы познакомиться, но эти мысли быстро исчезали. Что он скажет? «Привет, я тебя сталкерю из дома напротив, хочешь попить пивка?» За такое можно было и в зубы получить, а потом объяснять в полиции, что не делал ничего плохого, просто следил в бинокль за незнакомым парнем. А если и обойдётся без полиции, всё равно. Кривить душой Стас не собирался — вовсе не пивко ему хотелось распивать с симпатичным соседом. Не прошло и недели, как он, дроча вечером на очередной порноролик, представил, что имеет того, за кем наблюдал десять минут назад. Сладко так имеет, неторопливо, прочувствованно. Под умопомрачительный аккомпанемент стонов и вскриков снизу.  
Кончив и отдышавшись, Стас понял, что многое отдал бы за то, чтобы повторить в реале. Но каков был шанс, что сосед окажется геем или хотя бы би, как он сам? Положим, девушек он к себе не водил, так ведь и парней тоже. Совсем не показатель.  
Оставался бинокль, кот и дрочка по ночам, когда в окне напротив гас свет. За две недели Стас так насмотрелся, что мог представлять предмет своего интереса в мельчайших подробностях, кроме тех, что были прикрыты одеждой, но тут уже он давал волю фантазии. Ему нравилось думать, что у парня из окна напротив волосы в паху такие же светлые, как и на голове; на пояснице, прямо над ягодицами, маленькие ямочки, по которым так приятно проводить пальцем, а член розовый, прямой, не слишком толстый и удобно ложится в ладонь, прямо как свой собственный.  
Про себя Стас называл парня Игорем. Надо же было стонать чьё-то имя, наглаживая себя и представляя, как подходит сзади, обнимает, целует в шею, прикусывая кожу, расстёгивает голубые джинсы, а парень — Игорь, Иго-о-орь — вжимается задом в его стоящий член, елозит, притираясь, и раздвигает ноги, и вот он уже без трусов, и Стас нагибает его над столом, тискает обеими руками задницу, вставляет, горячо, туго…  
Он кончал, едва представив, как Игорь впускает его в себя. Чтобы возбудиться, хватало лишь подумать о том, как он прижмётся губами к нежной коже за ухом, а убранные в хвостик волосы будут скользить по щеке, и Игорь откинет голову, подставляясь — в мечтах Стаса он всегда был податливым, льнущим к нему, как девушка. Всегда снизу. Стас был не против меняться, и если бы Игорь захотел — дал бы ему, но активная позиция была для него привычнее. В конце концов, это были его мечты.

 

Иногда к Игорю приходили гости. Компаниями по три-четыре человека, больше парней, чем девушек. Пили пиво, играли в настольные игры, просто тусовались на кухне. Наблюдать за ними не хотелось. Стас понимал, что глупо ревновать Игоря к друзьям, но эти люди разговаривали с ним, смеялись его шуткам, хлопали по плечу — делали всё, чего не мог он сам. На девушек Стас поначалу посматривал особенно внимательно, следя, не проявляет ли Игорь повышенного внимания к кому-то из них, но нет: тот общался со всеми одинаково. И Стас успокоился. Ждал, пока гости разойдутся и Игорь останется один.  
В очередной раз проверив обстановку, он увидел, что ушли почти все. Остался только один гость, парень примерно равного с Игорем возраста, коротко стриженный и с татуировкой на всю руку — эту татуировку Стас приметил и оценил ещё в прошлый раз. Игорь собирал грязную посуду, парень что-то говорил ему, плавно водя рукой в воздухе. Стас заметил, что Игорь улыбается в ответ на слова приятеля, и мысленно пожелал тому побыстрее свалить.  
А потом, когда Игорь повернулся, чтобы сложить посуду в раковину, парень вдруг встал и, подойдя к нему, положил ладонь на поясницу.  
Потеряв дар речи, Стас смотрел, как Игорь на миг замирает, а потом разворачивается и что-то говорит. Явно не «пошёл на хер», потому что рука с татуировкой осталась там же, где была, а вторая легла на бедро чуть ниже кармана джинсов. Парень придвинулся ещё ближе, его ноги были уже почти между ног Игоря, так тесно они стояли. И это Игорь первым поднял голову и поцеловал его.  
Каким-то остатком здравого смысла Стас понимал, что надо положить бинокль и уйти, а не смотреть на Игоря с другим — нахрен такой мазохизм, когда хочется не дрочить, а схватить татуированного козла за горло и дать ему в морду. Но бинокль словно прилип к глазам, и Стас стоял не шевелясь и, кажется, даже не моргая, пока Игорь не разорвал поцелуй и не потянул своего (своего?!) парня в другую комнату, окна которой всегда были плотно занавешены. Наверное, это была спальня. Что же ещё.  
В этот вечер Стас выпил водки вместо пива и уяснил для себя две вещи. Во-первых, Игорь всё-таки был как минимум би. А во вторых, Стасу всё равно не светило.  
Однако больше Стас парня с татуировкой не видел — ни наедине с Игорем, ни среди очередной компании. И никого другого Игорь не уводил больше в спальню. Стас не знал, что это значит и значит ли что-то вообще, но лучшее, что он мог сделать, — это считать, что та встреча была случайной.  
А мысли о том, как он сам зажмёт Игоря у раковины, не покидали его ещё долго.

 

Однажды обычная вечерняя рутина нарушилась: наспех поев, Игорь собрал сумку и куда-то ушёл. Стас не придал этому большого значения: мало ли какие дела у человека — может, в спортзал собрался или в гости, не только же у себя друзей принимать. Подавив неуместно ощущение, что его бросили, Стас вернулся к работе, но одним глазом всё-таки поглядывал в окно — просто по привычке. И когда свет в квартире Игоря зажёгся снова, обрадовался так, что даже сам удивился. Работа пошла лесом, благо до сдачи оставалось ещё три дня, а Стас привычно придвинул к окну стул и вытащил из-под дремлющего на подоконнике кота бинокль.  
Однако вместо Игоря в квартире оказались какой-то незнакомый рыжий парень и девушка в синем платье. Они увлечённо целовались. Стас слегка опешил, но быстро догадался: Игорь дал ключи другу, которому некуда было привести подружку. Надо же, добрый какой. Чужие потрахушки Стаса не интересовали, и он уже собрался было вернуться к статье, когда парочка наконец разомкнула объятия и стало видно лицо девушки.  
Всё сразу встало на свои места. Вовсе не другу Игорь позволил привести девицу в свою квартиру, а наоборот. Они были так похожи, что даже идиот распознал бы брата и сестру. Девушка была немного моложе, волосы того же светлого оттенка — подлиннее, а черты лица яркими и в то же время по-женски нежными, но в остальном сходство было поразительным. Пока Стас разглядывал её, рыжий начал выцеловывать стройную шею, а его рука пробралась под подол платья и, судя по тому, как приоткрылся красивый ротик, времени зря не теряла. Когда девушка приподняла ногу, давая кавалеру лучший доступ, Стас решительно переложил бинокль в левую руку и расстегнул штаны.  
Игорева сестрёнка оказалась настоящей оторвой. Она стонала и вскрикивала, пока рыжий ласкал её рукой (Стас впервые пожалел, что не умеет читать по губам — воображение подкидывало только пошленькие порнушные реплики, совершенно не заводящие), комкала ему рубашку на спине, выгибалась всем телом, словно это не её, а она сама трахала себя чужими пальцами. Потом замерла, сказала что-то на ухо рыжему, и он послушно вынул руку из-под её юбки. «Вот же сука», — огорчённо подумал Стас, решив, что спектакль окончен, но девушка приготовила ему сюрприз — коротко поцеловав рыжего в губы, она одним движением задрала платье и нагнулась над обеденным столом.  
Стас мог поклясться, что услышал влажный звук, с которым рыжий вставил своей подружке по самый корень. Лицо её, занавешенное волосами, было не разглядеть, но он не сомневался, что верещит она от души. Стол качался от ритмичных толчков, Стас уже и сам постанывал, наяривая рукой по члену, сдерживаясь из последних сил, и всё-таки не успел — феерическим оргазмом его накрыло, когда парочка на столе ещё вовсю трахалась. Сперма с хлюпаньем размазалась по оконному стеклу, перед глазами замерцало, ноги подкашивались, как после выматывающей тренировки в спортзале. Дрожащими руками Стас опёрся о подоконник и, повернув голову, встретился взглядом с охуевшим котом.  
\- Во дела, — шёпотом поделился он. — Их теперь двое. Я же руки сотру нафиг…  
Когда он снова поднёс бинокль к глазам, на кухне уже никого не было — только синело на полу прихожей сорванное платье.

 

А на следующий день Игорь, проведший ночь неизвестно где, вышел на кухню уже после полудня, и Стас, случайно заметив движение в соседнем окне, разглядывал его помятое лицо и торчащие из хвостика волосы. Похоже, бухал. На что не пойдёшь ради любимой сестрёнки.

 

Стас решил называть её Ирой — по созвучию, и девушка ещё дважды радовала его бурным сексом прямо перед окном. В дополнение соитию в позе раком на столе, которую она, судя по всему, особенно любила, Стасу был продемонстрирован обалденный минет. Он от души позавидовал парню, чьё искажённое от наслаждения лицо лучше всяких слов говорило о мастерстве Иры — её голова закрывала обзор, но судя по амплитуде движений, минет был горловым. Парни, кстати, каждый раз появлялись разные. То ли не проходили конкурс, то ли Ира вообще не была сторонницей постоянных отношений.  
Или она была замужем и водила на квартиру брата любовников. В любом случае Стаса это не касалось. Он с удовольствием дрочил на живое порно, а потом, когда парочка перемещалась в спальню, представлял, как новый парень стаскивает с Иры платье — одевалась она очень женственно, никаких тебе джинсов, только платья с целомудренной юбкой до колен, — закидывает её ноги себе на плечи и засаживает сразу на всю длину. И дрочил снова.  
На порносайты он давно уже перестал заходить. Жизнь оказалась гораздо интереснее, да и воображение у Стаса работало на отлично. Когда хотелось быстрой разрядки, он представлял, как дерёт Иру прямо в прихожей, притиснув к стене, или усадив на стол. Когда было время подрочить со вкусом — её место занимал Игорь. В своём воображении Стас медленно раздевал его, целуя каждый сантиметр обнажающейся кожи, ласкал губами, руками, заставлял кричать и выгибаться. И тоже трахал, конечно. Нежно, осторожно. Как будто даже в фантазиях боялся причинить боль.  
Раньше никогда такого не было. Было наоборот: с девушками Стас пытался строить отношения, а парням оставался одноразовый секс сразу после знакомства, если вдруг подворачивался случай. Но Иру хотелось трахнуть, а Игоря… Игоря хотелось обнимать, прижиматься к нему, целовать, пока не онемеют губы. Смешить и сцеловывать улыбку с красивых губ. С ним хотелось остаться.  
Возможно, это подсознание взбрыкнуло после ухода Маринки и решило, что на баб больше полагаться нельзя. А возможно, Стас просто влюбился. Бывает и такое.

 

Так закончился август и уже начал подбираться к середине сентябрь. Погода стояла жаркая, и Игорь продолжал подкармливать фантазию Стаса облегающими футболками, а то и голым торсом с утра пораньше. Впереди ждала осень с её тучами и поздними рассветами; скоро Стас перестанет прятаться по утрам за шторой, а Игорь, наоборот, начнёт включать свет, и видимость станет гораздо лучше. Наверное, ему теперь будет ещё тяжелее вставать. Бедняга.  
И всё-таки Стас понимал, что долго его заочный роман продолжаться не может. Это было ненормально, в конце концов. Следовало набраться храбрости и найти способ познакомиться. Он столько знал уже про Игоря: во сколько тот возвращается с работы, в какие магазины ходит, какое любит кино — отыскать повод для знакомства было несложно, но каждый раз, думая об этом, Стас находил тысячу причин, почему знакомиться надо было не прямо сейчас. Он боялся. Пока Игорь не знал о нём, можно было надеяться на успех, но что, если Стас ему не понравится? Что он будет делать, получив отказ? Он не сможет просто взять и забыть про Игоря, переключиться на кого-нибудь подоступнее. Даже на Иру не сможет, если она вдруг заинтересуется. Никто, кроме Игоря, ему был не нужен, и даже если он был всего лишь мечтой, Стас до смерти не хотел с этой мечтой расставаться.

 

Он как раз думал об этом, набивая очередную тысячу слов в статью о преимуществах получения услуг в электронном виде, когда вспыхнувший свет в знакомом окне сообщил, что Игорь вернулся с работы. Стас дописал предложение до конца, перечитал в последний раз и вышел на кухню, к своей привычной точке наблюдения.  
Этим вечером Игорь не утруждал себя готовкой — он принёс с собой пиццу в большой коробке и съел почти три четверти, запивая чаем. Затем помыл нож и чашку, переоделся, и несколько минут спустя свет в квартире снова погас. Стас срочно вернулся к статье, ибо означать это могло лишь одно: скоро пожалует Ира в сопровождении очередного любовника, а такое нельзя было пропускать. Не прошло и двадцати минут, как статья была закончена, а Стас нетерпеливо бродил по квартире, поглядывая на соседний дом. Как только свет загорелся снова, он схватил бинокль и устроился у окна, предвкушая отличный вечер.  
То, что свидание пошло не так, он заметил быстро. Мужчина лет сорока, в кожаной куртке, даже не разулся — сразу полез тискать Иру, задирая подол платья. Та недовольно сказала что-то и попыталась его отпихнуть, но мужчина толкнул её к стене и грубо сунул руку между ног.  
Стас нахмурился. Ему не нравился этот мудак, распустивший руки, и он от души желал, чтобы именно в этот раз Игорь вернулся домой раньше обычного. Должен же быть у них с Ирой какой-то способ связи вот на такой случай? Если бы у Стаса была сестра, он обязательно поставил бы свой номер в её мобильнике на быстрый набор.  
Ира тем временем начала вырываться всерьёз, отбиваясь ногами и даже кулаками, но мудак в кожанке не церемонясь схватил её за волосы и рывком выволок в кухню. Швырнул на стол — Ира едва успела подставить руки — и тут же с силой ткнул головой в столешницу. Затем перевернул схватившуюся за лицо девушку на спину, наклонился над ней, держа за горло. Вцепившись в душащую её руку, Ира с трудом повернула голову, и Стасу показалось, что она смотрит прямо на него…  
Он даже не заметил, как выронил бинокль. Двор пересёк со спринтерской скоростью, пулей взлетел за пятый этаж по лестнице, позабыв про лифт. Дверь была заперта, но сквозь неё явственно слышался шум борьбы, и Стас психанул. Он заколотил в дверь обоими кулаками, чуть ли не рыча от ярости.  
\- Открой, сука! Я знаю, что ты дома!  
Шум стих.  
\- Кто там? — спросил мужской голос.  
\- Сосед снизу! — рявкнул Стас. — Сука, ты мне всю кухню залил, открывай быстро!  
Лязгнул замок. Дверь приоткрылась на половину ладони, но этого было достаточно — Стас рванул её на себя, схватил мужика за грудки и красиво, с разворота швырнул в лестничный пролёт. Дикий вопль, грохот и поток мата свидетельствовали о том, что шею себе мудак не свернул, а остальное Стаса и не интересовало. Он закрыл за собой дверь за два оборота, чтобы тот не вернулся за реваншем, и прошёл на кухню.  
\- Ты как, цел?  
Игорь-Ира сидел на полу, откинув к стене голову. Из носа у него текла кровь, расплываясь яркими пятнами на светлой ткани платья.  
\- Нормально, — хрипловато ответил он, прижимая пальцы к переносице. — Спасибо.  
Стас снял с крючка над раковиной полотенце, намочил под холодной водой — так легко, словно знал эту кухню как свою; впрочем, он действительно знал её, и кто бы мог подумать, что это знание вдруг пригодится? Полотенце он протянул Игорю, и тот прижал его к лицу, скривившись со стоном, когда холодная ткань коснулась кожи.  
\- Не сломал?  
\- Да нет, кажется. — Игорь скосил на него глаза из-за полотенца. — А ты вроде и не особо удивлён.  
\- Я в ахуе, — честно сказал Стас, опускаясь рядом на колени. — Я думал, ты — это твоя сестра. В смысле… Что вы разные, короче.  
Игорь криво улыбнулся. Теперь-то Стас видел, что яркие брови и большие глаза Иры на самом деле были умело наложенным макияжем. Очень умело. Если бы он встретил Игоря в таком виде на улице — возможно, что и принял бы за девушку. Не очень изящную, но вполне симпатичную.  
\- Встретились два извращенца.  
Стас понял, что выдал себя, и отвёл глаза.  
\- Зачем ты этого урода к себе позвал? — спросил он, чтобы скрыть смущение. — А если бы я не увидел? Он бы тебя избил или…  
Что «или» — он договаривать не стал, и так было понятно. Игорь пожал плечами.  
\- Он не выглядел уродом. Нормальный мужик, ничего такого. Только в лифте начал, когда поднимались… Кстати, меня Женей зовут.  
\- Стас.  
\- Знаю. — Игорь… то есть Женя опять улыбался. — Тебя зовут Стас, ты живёшь в шестьдесят третьей квартире, полгода назад расстался с девушкой, и у тебя кот, которого ты подобрал на помойке.  
\- Откуда?..  
\- Взял полотенце, подошёл к бабулькам возле подъезда и спросил, кто в шестьдесят третьей живёт и когда вернётся. Мол, с подоконника свалилось, отдать хочу. Поболтал с ними, они и выложили.  
\- А квартиру как… блин. И давно ты в курсе?  
Удивительно, невольно думал он, как можно так улыбаться? С разбитым носом, опухшим лицом, и всё равно — глаз не оторвать… И выглядеть вот так — тоже. Мужики в женских платьях всегда казались Стасу нелепыми, но Женя даже с не по-женски широкими плечами и торчащими из-под сбившегося подола мускулистыми ногами выглядел совершенно не смешно. Очень красиво.  
Постойте-ка, у него и ноги бритые? У Стаса аж рука дёрнулась, так захотелось провести по гладкой коже голени, к коленке. И ещё выше…  
\- Свет в коридоре тоже выключать надо, Штирлиц. Твой силуэт с биноклем только слепой бы не заметил. А у меня стопроцентное зрение. Я даже днём тебя видел, когда ты близко к окну стоял.  
\- Тоже следил, значит. — Стас почувствовал, что и сам начинает улыбаться. — А откуда ты знал, что я на тебя смотрю? Может, на кого-то другого? Дом большой.  
\- А я и не знал, — серьёзно сказал Женя. — Я надеялся. Глупо, да? Чтобы из целого дома — обязательно на меня…  
\- Нет. Совсем не глупо.  
В происходящем был какой-то оттенок нереальности. Стас столько раз представлял, как они могут познакомиться, обдумывал варианты, что сказать, как объясниться — и вдруг они сидят вместе на полу, Женя тепло глядит на него поверх испачканного кровью полотенца, и оказывается, что не надо ничего объяснять. Такого просто не бывает.  
\- А кто тебе больше нравился? — шепнул Женя, нарушая слишком долгое молчание. — Девушка или парень? Если честно.  
Несмотря на то что Стас прекрасно понимал, о чём он спрашивает, это был самый дурацкий вопрос, который он слышал в своей жизни.  
\- Ты, — честно ответил он, и по тому, как засияли глаза Жени, понял: ответил правильно.


End file.
